


Me sentir bien sous ton toucher

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [226]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Touch starved Niko, Touch-Starved
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James avait remarqué sans vraiment le vouloir le problème de son entraîneur.





	Me sentir bien sous ton toucher

Me sentir bien sous ton toucher

  
Niko s'était toujours senti mal quand quelqu'un le touchait, une poignée de main pouvait rester encrée dans la force de son bras pendant quelques minutes, une main posée sur une des parties de son corps pouvait garder son toucher pendant autant de temps, même quand il frôlait quelqu'un il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir du contact plus qu'il ne le devrait. Rob savait qu'il souffrait de ce trouble, sa solution avait été de ne pas trop le toucher, ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne chose, mais Niko n'avait rien dit. Quand il était joueur, les contacts n'étaient pas un problème, il aimait même provoquer les autres joueurs que ce soit au début ou à la fin de sa carrière, ça le faisait rire de les voir s'énerver. Mais ce trouble restait un problème pour lui maintenant qu'il était entraîneur et qu'il était quand même en quelques sortes l'homme d'affaires du club, il devait rester éloigné de tout le monde pour se protéger. Et même dans sa vie privée ça restait compliqué, Niko devait se préparer avec précision avant chaque relation sexuelle, mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre là-dessus...

  
Ce n'était pas des crises d'angoisse qu'il faisait, mais ça y ressemblait. Généralement, sa respiration s'emballait, des petits tremblements prenaient place dans son corps. Niko n'allait pas si bien que ça et il le savait, mais après être allé voir des médecins et psychologues qui n'avaient pas pu l'aider, il avait commencé à désespérer et abandonner la recherche de solutions, il vivait avec depuis. Un jour à l'entraînement avec le Bayern, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc pour remettre ses lacets en place, James lui tapota la tête en passant à côté de lui. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, un flot de frisson avait nagé jusque dans son corps et Niko s'était retrouvé presque paralysé sur le banc, James lui souriant et lui ne pouvant que le fixer en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau bouger...

  
__________________

  
En rentrant chez lui, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'entraînement. Il avait juste posé sa main sur les cheveux (sublimes) de Niko pendant quelques secondes et son entraîneur s'était retrouvé comme figé sur place pendant presque une minute, le fixant bizarrement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre et que des frissons traversaient son corps. Oui, James avait trouvé ça très étrange, alors il était parti demander à Rob s'il savait quelque chose, il avait forcé l'information de la bouche du frère de Niko, mais il avait finalement eu sa réponse. Niko avait des problèmes quand quelqu'un le touchait. Alors maintenant, cette information se répétait dans son esprit, James ne savait pas quoi faire avec, alors pour s'en débarrasser il avait décidé d'aller chez Niko pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

  
Niko le regarda étrangement quand il le vit sur le pas de sa porte, mais il lui ouvrit quand même, le faisant entrer chez lui sans rien lui demander. James était surpris du nombre de photos souvenirs qu'il pouvait voir sur les différents meubles, différents souvenirs de compétition et d'équipe, il sourit d'ailleurs devant les têtes plus jeunes de Niko et Rob (et particulièrement devant les cheveux longs de son entraîneur). James voulut tapoter l'épaule de Niko pour dialoguer de ça avec lui, mais il se souvint du trouble et se retint, ouais ils devaient parler de ça.

  
''Tu veux quelque chose James ?'' Niko lui demanda

''M'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas au courant...''

''T'excuser de quoi ?''

''Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce problème quand les gens vous touchaient, et tout à l'heure vous sembliez mal en point.''

''Oh, ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir.''

''Je pense que je peux vous aider avec ce problème.''

  
Niko le regarda bizarrement pendant quelques secondes, suspicieux et l'air vraiment douteux (et il avait raison car lui-même avait des doutes sur ce qu'il comptait faire). James lui sourit délicatement, Niko le guida vers sa chambre, il croyait voir des tremblements parcourir son coach mais ce n'était peut-être que lui. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, Niko semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, James savait qu'il allait devoir faire face au mal être de son entraîneur mais il attrapa Niko par les épaules rapidement, ne se mettant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le croate le regardait ébahi et paniqué.

  
''Tout va bien Niko, respirez avec moi, c'est la première première étape pour que vous alliez mieux.'' James lui dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux, essayant de mettre un maximum de confiance dans sa voix

''D-D'accord, je te fais confiance.'' Niko bégaya en essayant de ne pas se décrocher de son regard

''C'est important que vous ayez vraiment confiance en moi, vous comprenez ?''

''Oui James, j'ai confiance en toi.'' Niko semblait commencer à s'exaspérer, était-ce la peur du contact qui le faisait réagir comme ça ?

''Bien. Inspirez et expirez calmement, vous devez être détendu. Ne vous affolez pas, on va mutuellement se déshabiller, comme ça vous pourrez me toucher pendant que je vous toucherai.''

''J-James, je... Je ne suis pas sûr... Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne solution...''

''Niko, on va y aller progressivement, suivez mes gestes et tout ira mieux après.''

  
James descendit doucement ses mains sur le t-shirt de Niko, ses doigts fins frôlant la peau alors qu'il remontait le vêtement au-dessus des épaules de son entraîneur, James devait avouer que la vue du torse de Niko n'était absolument pas horrible, il était vraiment bien conservé et ses muscles étaient toujours là. Il lui fallut encore insister pour que Niko fasse la même chose de son côté, mais il le dit quand même, lui retirant sa chemise avec délicatesse. James lui sourit doucement, avant de glisser ses mains vers la ceinture de Niko, il le suivit au même moment et ils se débouclèrent mutuellement leur ceinture, Rodriguez attaquant d'ores et déjà son pantalon, Niko était de plus en plus rouge, ses mains tremblotaient de plus en plus et James ne pouvait que deviner qu'il comprendrait bientôt quel traumatisme avait créé ce trouble.

  
''Niko, tout va bien, respirez lentement.'' Sa voix était calme et douce, il se voulait être réconfortant

''Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas... James...'' Niko ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler, ça devenait inquiétant

''Hey Niko, tout va bien, je suis James et je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Suivez mon rythme, inspirez et expirez comme moi.''

''B-Bien...''

  
James savait que ç'allait être compliqué, alors malgré la peur de Niko, il le colla contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine. Niko avait la tête posée sur son épaule, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu. James caressait son dos avec ses mains, Niko n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur, au moins il avait réussi avec sa technique de ''déshabille-toi pour aller mieux''. Bon, ils avaient à se rhabiller maintenant, mais Niko n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se déloger, et James ne voulait pas le laisser de toutes façons, alors ça ne le dérangea pas de le porter jusqu'au lit et de les placer sous les couvertures sans plus se poser de questions. James l'avait encore dans ses bras des heures plus tard, et ça ne le dérangeait pas, pas tant que Niko était avec lui.

  
Fin


End file.
